Resurrection
by TheBlankWriter
Summary: Fairy Tail has always been recruiting members, while on jobs. But this time Makarov isn't look for just any member. Wren is a girl with magic capabilities that are unknown to her. While joining the guild, Gajeel watches over her, claiming to have a connection with her. But when an dark guild threatens Fairy Tail, the guild suits up for war. But this war is a much bigger than others
1. Prolouge

Resurrection

**Prologue**

_No…_

_No…_

''NOOOOOOOO!'' Wendy screamed.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked from the body to her hands. But she couldn't really see her hands . . . not with all the blood that covered them. Every looked towards her and the body. Their eyes filled with terror, shock, confusion. But Gajeel was frightened the most.

''Y-you can heal her . . . right Wendy.''

Wendy did not reply. She let out a loud sob. The blood just wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop it. But Wendy couldn't tell them that. She couldn't even speak. The body in front of her was starting to feel cold and Wendy couldn't hear her breathing.

_No…_

_No…_

_No…_

_ I have to saver her… she cant die. She's new, just like… me. That's like letting myself die…. I have to save her… for Gajeel... for Gajeel. But I cant. Most her blood is on my hands! Her eyes are fading. NO….NO….NO…NO!,_ Wendy thought.

''NO!'' Wendy screamed louder than ever. ''STAY WITH ME! YOU CANT LEAVE. NOT YET!'' _That's right! She can't die! We need her. Natsu needs her. Gajeel needs her. I NEED HER. _ Wendy felt helpless. She stared at the almost-dead girl's body. She cried. She knew that she could not save her. No matter what she tried, she could not… Wendy heard Lucy let out a sob and fall to the ground. She touched her right hand with her Fairy Tail mark. Mirajane returned from her Satan Soul take over. Her eyes were cloudy with tears.

''Don't cry… , the almost-dead girl said, ''don't cry. . . you… look so much better when you aren't… crying. . .

Those were her last words as her entire body, now cold, relaxed itself. Gajeel sank to the ground let out was a half sob half laugh. Wendy couldn't tell.

_Forgive me Master . . . . . . for I have lost one of your children._


	2. Meeting

**A/N:**

**Hello! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. School projects have consumed most my time. But its nice to write fanfics again because I need to at least SHIP or write one drama. Oh! And if you read (and enjoyed) Static Touch I added a bonus chapter on Tumblr! My tumblr username is FantasyLifez. Hope you enjoy it. This fanfic might be depressing. So sorry but that's how I've been feeling lately. **

**Resurrection **

**Chapter One**

**Makarov**

It was one thing to be drunk. But it was another if you were drunk AND drunk fighting. Lucky for Makarov he remained sober . . . for once. Makarov has been away from the guild for five weeks. He just hoped that the guild wasn't in pieces. The old man cried thinking about it. It was now two in the morning and his _target_ hasn't showed yet. He had been patient waiting since eleven o'clock.

Finally, a young woman, maybe seventeen or so, walked into the bar. Makarov immediately glanced her way. _Tall, silver hair, blue eyes, black jacket, straight hair. It's her,_ Makarov thought. The young teen that had walked in sat in a booth and sat a book on the table. She hovered her hand over the book, but stopped herself.

Her sharp blue eyes reached Makarov. Makarov quickly glanced away. _What the-! How did she?_ Makarov closed his eyes and thought. _She knows I'm watching her so, ugh, there isn't anything I can do. _Makarov got up from his seat, ignored all the fighting happening around him, and walked towards the silver hair girl. The girl quickly put away the book as soon as she saw the old man coming. Makarov grinned while sitting down. ''No need to hide it from me dear. I know you've been aware of me tracking you down.'' The girl opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

''Now then'' Makarov said, ''I have a proposal for you. I know there are many after you and your abilities. BUT, there is one place in this world that they won't be able to find you. Its called Fairy Tail.''

The girl grinned. ''You want me to join a guild? Like that won't attract attention. And Fairy Tail? I think that'll get me in even more trouble.''

Makarov laughed. ''Sweetheart, are you eve aware we're being watched? Honestly you HAVE to say yes because if you say no and walk away, they will come after you. But if you say yes and we leave together . . . maybe we have a chance of surviving.''

''_Maybe?!'', she shrieked._

''I'm kidding. But I am serious about you having to say yes.''

The girl sighed. If this was going to keep her safe and _alive_, what choice did she have? ''Fine'' The two bartenders that were _secretly_ watching them glanced away and grunted. As the two got up to leave, Makarov asked, ''Your name sweethard?'' The silver haired girl sighed.

''My name is Wren''


	3. The Stamp

Resurrection

**TBW- I'm sorry I haven't wrote in a while! Been dealing with some . . . things.**

**The Stamp**

Wren didn't like her name. It's why she either made up a name or just didn't tell people. But since she was joining a _guild_ she had say her name. _But_ she didn't tell Makarov her _full_ name. She want prepared to. The two were walking up what seemed to be the tallest of hills to a . . . tree? Makarov . . . or how Wren should say, Master, was setting up a blanket. The tree was beautiful and one of the tallest she'd ever seen.

''This is the Magnolia Tree'' Makarov said.

''It's beautiful!'' Wren exclaimed.

Makarov smiled. This girl, as he had secretly researched and told by Mavis, can be used as a peace weapon. She is capable of many things she herself was unaware of. This is why it was important Makarov found her and kept her safe and hidden. Her presence or existist could . . . no, Makarov didn't want to think about it. Wren and Makarov sat on the blanket, allowing themselves to be swept away by the peace and quiet by the city.

''Wren, there are a few things you should know when we arrive at the guild hall''

''Like?''

Makarov sighed. ''There are a certain group of people that will at once test your abilities. Do not show them your magic. The guild itself is naturally curious. But do not-''

''I know'' Wren said cutting him off. ''I know what will happen Master. No need to tell me.''

Makarov grinned. _She's as bright as ever_ he thought. ''This is an important tree.'' Makarov continued. ''It is important to this town. It represent family and friends.''

Wren listened intently, as Makarov poured her a cup of tea. Wren felt like she truly knew this man. No other person wanted to take her in or _try_ to help her. Something within her could tell _Fairy Tail_ would be a great home, a place to start over.

. . .

''ALL RIGHT YOU MONGRELS LISTEN UP!'' Makarov shouted as he busted the doors to the guild hall down.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and paid attention. Natsu and Gray stopped their wrestling, due to Erza slapping them, and directed their attention to their Master. Wendy and Laki stopped their waitressing post and looked up. Everyone now eagerly awaited for their Master's words. Wren hid in the shadows of the doorway. She didn't want to be noticed. Not till Makarov at least told her to come out.

''As you all know, I've been gone for some time now. It's a miracle you all haven't gotten into any trouble, while I've been away.'' Everyone smiled and laughed at his last remark. ''But the reason I have been is because I had been in search of a new guild member. And she has agreed to join our marvelous guild!''

Everyone shouted and hollered at the news. Who doesn't like a new guild member? Wren watched everyone smile and talk about the news. _Are they really that excited?_ She asked herself.

''Now, with further due, Wren would you stop hiding and come out?'' Makarov said.

Wren took a deep breath and walked from the shadows. The guild grew silent. Everyone stared at her long silver hair (knee length), that had grown over the days, her dark but nice eyes, and emo-like outfit. Wren blushed a little.

''U-um, my name is Wren. I'm a mage. I . . . um . . . yeah.'' Wren stuttered.

The guild busted into cheers, chanting _Wren! Wren! Wren!. _Makarov grinned at Wren.

''ALL RIGHT! BACK TO WHATEVER YOU CRIMINALS WERE DOING!'' Makarov said, and the guild obeyed.

''Wren, you see that silver hair girl over there? Go to her for your guild stamp.'' Wren nodded and went.

She dodged all the waves and cheers and pats on the back. She was blushing all sorts of colors! She approached the bar and before she could speak, the silver haired girl embraced her in a hug. Wren, startled, looked at the girl strangely.

''CONGRATZ FOR JOINING! I'm so excited to have you! My name is Mirajane or Mira for short. Come with me for your stamp.'' Mira said.

Wren followed Mira to the back of the bar, and grabbed the stamp. She took Wren's hand and dragged her to the center of the guild.

''EVERYONE, TIME FOR THE STAMPING!''

The guild members, drowning themselves in beer, looked at Mira. ''Okay, Wren, where would you like your stamp?'' Wren pondered on this. This stamp would represent her new life, so she wanted it to be visible, but not _too_ visible. Everyone gazed at Mira and her, which made it more pressuring.

''Okay, I'd like it here…'' Wren said, pointing at her cheek(face).

Everyone _oooo-ed_ and _ahhhh-ed_. It dawned on Wren that probably no one ever got a _face_ stamp. Mira smiled. ''Stand still please'' to which Wren did and three seconds later she had a blue, Fairy Tail mark on her face. Mira patted Wren to follow. They approached the bar and Wren sat.

''Would you like something to drink?'' Mira asked.

''Lemonade please.''

''Here you are.''

Wren drank it five seconds top and asked for more. Mirajane laughed. ''Thirsty aren't we?'' Wren blushed. ''Sorry.'' But before either of them could get another word out a pink haired boy, dragging along a blonde girl and raven haired boy approached.

''Oi! Natsu! Stop dragging people wherever you go.'' The blonde girl said.

''Yeah!'' the raven haired boy agreed.

Mira laughed. ''Wren, this is Natsu, Lucy, and Gray. They make up Fairy Tail's strongest team along with Erza.''

Wren gazed in wonder. She hadn't seen powerful mages in a while. She wondered what their stories were and how they found their way to the guild.

''Nice to meet you and welcome to the guild!'' Lucy said.

''Just don't get into too much trouble with us.'' Gray added.

''WHAT'S YOUR MAGIC!'' Natsu yelled.

''NATSU!'' Mira, Lucy, and Gray said dull.

Natsu looked dumbfounded. ''It's just a question?''

''It's rude to ask though . . . '' Lucy said.

''Well . . . now that you think about it, what is you magic?'' Gray asked.

''Not you too Gray!'' Lucy exclaimed.

Wren's smiling had faded now. She _wanted _to be friendly and tell them, but she knew she couldn't It killed her to know she could not be honest, even in the process of making friends.

''It's a secret.'' Wren said.

''Mysterious huh?'' Mira laughed.

Wren smiled. She wanted to keep friendly even if you couldn't be_ entirely_ honest with them. Erza and Wendy walked over to the small group of commotion. ''Everyone!'' Wendy said. ''The guild is starting a training dull tomorrow!'' Natsu pounded his fist. ''Sounds fun!''

Everyone began to talk about it and soon the whole guild was gossiping. Wren wanted to cry. _Is this what having family and friends is like? The feeling is…. Warm._ She thought.

Meanwhile Master Makarov stood in the back with the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel. Their eyes sharply watching Wren and the others. ''So please watch over the new one?'' Makarov said onto Gajeel.

Gajeel gritted his teeth. ''Don't worry, I will.''


End file.
